


Janet/Katrina Oneshots

by AshLycan22



Category: KallmeKris, KallmeKris-TikTok
Genre: Blushing, Drunk Hook-Up, F/F, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshLycan22/pseuds/AshLycan22
Summary: Was looking for stories involving this pairing and couldn't find very many so I decided to write some.
Relationships: Janet/Katrina, Jatrina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Katrina's Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> Janet walks in on Katrina doing a TikTok without her shirt on and becomes flustered.

"Janet?!"

I groaned as I heard my name being called from another room.

"What do you want?" I called back, taking a sip of the wine in my mug.

"Can you go find Katrina? I think she stole my phone."

I groaned again and rose to my feet, walking towards the kitchen. As I got closer I could hear muffled music being played.

Just as I rounded the corner and entered the kitchen a black jacket was thrown onto the ground a few feet in front of me. I look up just as Katrina started to flex, every muscle in her upper body being defined and her chest was only being covered by a black sports bra. I gasped as a deep crimson blush crawled up my neck and across my cheeks.

"H-hey Katrina... Kris wants her phone back..." She ignored me and continued to flex, this time in a different way.

"K-Katrina!" I said again, trying to get her attention.

She stopped flexing and grabbed a phone, I'm guessing that it's Kris' phone, that was leaning against the toaster and tapped something on it before putting it back down and looking towards me. My eyes widened as Katrina smirked at me and began walking in my direction, my blush growing darker the closer she got. She then stopped a few feet away from me and picked up the jacket that she had thrown in my direction just a few minutes ago and turned around to walk back over to the phone, on extra sway in her hips.

"I will give it back to Kris in a few minutes." she replied, turned back towards me, the smirk still on her face.

I nodded and began to walk out of the room, shakily exhaling a breath I did not know I had been holding, downing the rest of the wine in my mug.

Entering the room I had been sitting in before, I sat back down on the couch just as Kris walked in.

"Did you find Katrina?"

I nodded, still in a slight daze at what I had seen. 

"What about my phone? Does she have it?"

I nodded again, "Yeah, she said she'll give it back I a few minutes..."

Kris looked at me weirdly, "You ok Janet?"

I nodded, "Yeah,... I'm fine..."

A small crooked smile crossed onto my face as I reached over to the table to grab the wine bottle that was sitting on top of it and poured some of it's contents into my mug.

Kris continued to look at me weirdly for a few more seconds before shrugging and walking out of the room.

I took a sip from my mug and thought, 'I'm fucked'


	2. Mistake or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet and Katrina get drunk and accidentally sleep together, Janet doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '...' - Thoughts  
> "..." - Speech

The first thing I noticed as I began to wake up was that I had a headache and that I was warm. I tried to move so that I could remove the blanket from my body when something behind me began to move and something warm was draped over my waist. I looked down and saw an arm and began to panic.

'What did I do last night?!'

I slowly turn my head to try and figure out who I was in bed with and my eyes widened.

'Katrina?! What happened last night?!'

Hazy memories of what happened last night began to flash through my mind.

Katrina took me to a new bar she had been wanting to try out.

Some guy who thought he was cool and looked way too young to even be drinking challenged Katrina to a drinking competition after hearing her accent. 

He lost.

She continued to drink, buying me multiple drinks as well.

Both of us drinking more than we should have and being well beyond tipsy.

Katrina pressing me up against a wall in the back of the bar as she trailed soft kisses and rough nips on my neck and across my collarbones.

A short car ride back to Katrina's house.

Passionate kisses and soft fingers trailing across slightly damp and flushed bare skin.

I blushed at the memories as the arm around my waist tightened its grip and I was pulled closer to Katrina's chest as she let out a quiet groan. My eyes widened before I closed them just as Katrina bolted into an upright position and removed her arm from my waist.

"Черт, что я ей скажу, когда она проснется..."

She was speaking Russian and I couldn't understand what was being said. She gently laid her hand on my waist.

"Janet? Are you awake?"

She asked, speaking softly. My face began to heat up as a light blush dusted over my cheeks, I hoped that Katrina didn't notice that I was awake.

She moved her hand over to the duvet and removed it from her body and covering me with it before getting up. I opened my eyes as she quickly throws on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts before walking out of the room.

I remove the duvet from my body a stood up and began collecting my clothes from the night before into a small pile before noticing a pile of folded clothes on Katrina's dresser.

'I really don't want to have to put the clothes from last night back on, hopefully Katrina won't mind if I borrow some of her clothes.'

I walked over and grabbed an oversized hoodie and a pair of shorts and put them on. I take a deep breath in through my nose and blush, the hoodie smelled like Katrina and I was surrounded in the scent.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway, trying to figure out what I was going to do next, when Katrina rounded the corner with a bottle of water in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other. She looked up and froze in place, a look of slight panic quickly washing over her face.

"Good... morning...?"

It sounded hesitant and more like a question than a statement. I frowned.

"It's fine Katrina, I'm not upset. We were both drunk last night and had no control over our actions, but... please don't tell anyone. Especially may mom, she is horrible at keeping things to herself and will gossip with anyone who will listen."

She visibly relaxed and nodded.

"We should... probably... pick up Riley, Misha, and Sergei..."

I nodded and she walked over to me, handing me the water bottle and medicine bottle.

"For your headache, I doubt you don't have a hangover."

I smiled

"Thanks"

I took the medicine and walked towards he door, walking behind Katrina. We slipped on our shoes and walked outside, the silence between us slightly awkward as we walked over towards Chad's house.

'I can't wait until my divorce with Roger is finalized...'

It was the only sentence going through my head as images from the night before flashed in my mind and I began to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Черт, что я ей скажу, когда она проснется...
> 
> Shit, what am I gonna tell her when she wakes up...


End file.
